1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, battery packs have been variously used as power sources of portable electronic devices. As the portable electronic devices are used in an increasing number of fields, demands on battery packs have rapidly increased. Some battery packs can be charged/discharged a plurality of times, and accordingly are economically and environmentally efficient. Thus, the use of the battery packs is encouraged.
As demands on high-output and high-power battery packs in electronic devices increase, a large-capacity battery pack is configured by connecting a plurality of battery packs in series or parallel. Typically, the battery pack is used to supply high voltage, and therefore, the safety of the battery pack is important. In addition, studies on a method for effectively connecting a plurality of battery packs have been conducted in various fields.